The Fairy With No Wings
by KillAllTheTitansNatsu
Summary: Lucy and Natsu get caught in something way more than what they called for in their mission. The mission was supposed to be a simple get-me-what-I-requested job into a job where twists and turns appear out of every nook and cranny. Then when something mysterious happens, Natsu had to leave Lucy to most of the job. Will Lucy be "weak" or will she support herself in her own hardships?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I am in need**

I looked up into the sky as Nastu was boasting about how Gildarts and Erza always turn him down for a battle because they were scared. I chuckled under my breathe and remembered the memories of _all_ of us in a team again. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Juvia and me. All of us. In a team again…

I look over to Natsu. We were walking to our next job. We would get one million jewels. Yes! A _million_ jewels for my rent and for Natsu`s and Happy`s food bills.

"Lucy! I am hungry! Can we stop and fish?" Happy asked me in a whimper.

"_AYA_! Happy! We have no time for fish and things!" I said with grin on my face and put my fist in the air to show my Fairy Tail insignia," We have a job to fulfill with one million jewels on the line!"

Natsu started to agree with me and said, "Yes! One million jewels to pay off the food bills I owe the guild!"

But then, Natsu`s stomached roared in rebellion. And Natsu whimpered, " Actually, Lucy. I am hungry ,too. Can we find some food?"

My head throbbed with the wish to bonk Happy and Natsu on the head. How are we supposed to find a _restaurant_ in the path of a deserted route? Oh how torturous these two are sometimes.

"Well, keep walking and complete the job. And after we get the money, we could eat," I said with my impatience level going down.

Natsu and Happy sat on the corner of the road with grief. Boy, are those two dramatic. And besides, we need that money to pay off what we owe. Erza and Gray are off to a job to help find a missing pie recipe. And Cana went with Gildarts to a job, well more like Cana had a job and Gildarts followed.

I looked over to Natsu and noticed he was gnawing on a boulder. _Aya_! And Happy was doing the same to a pebble.

"Natsu! Let's go! We have to carry out this job to the client before it's too late!"

Natsu recovered quickly and complained that the rock wasn`t very tasty. I smirked in amusement. Natsu, Natsu, Natsu…

We arrived at the client`s house around noon and knocked on the door. The house was small and not in a good condition. The paint on the exterior was peeling, and the roof was starting to fall in.

A little girl answered the door with a wide smile. Her hair was golden and glinted with strawberry streaks. She was around ten. She asked, "Hello! You must be the clients! Please, come in!"

Natsu scowled while his stomach rampaged. And Happy`s stomach growled in unison. I sighed as the little girl looked at Natsu and Happy.

"I`ll ask my father to come out. If he doesn`t I will have to it explain to you myself." the girl said in a low tone.

"Wait! What happened to your father? We don`t even know your name!" I stood in the room before the girl.

The room had chairs and a table with a vase of flowers. A stone stove was put in a corner of this kitchen/living room. The interior paint was peeling and the floor was creaking to lightest touch. This house needed fixing.

The girl stood there and stared at me; her eyes getting watery from tears. She said in a low tone, " My name is Adalia Stallione. My father is really sick, and the reason he can`t come out is because he is in the stage of passing." Adalia sobbed her eyes out, " My father had medicine, but a monster attacked my father. The monster took my mother and the medicine with her. And it disappeared into the forest."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Lizard Thingy**

I stood there motionless. Natsu stood up behind me silent and said, " Adalia. We will help your father and get your mother. I know how it feels to lose your parents. I will help you find her."

Natsu grabbed my arm and raced to the forest. Natsu said something inaudible; Happy answered with an _aye_. I looked back and saw Adalia grinning and laughing. I had a bad feeling all of a sudden.

We arrived at the foot of the forest, and I looked at Natsu. His eyes glinted with angered flames. His hands were balled up into fists.

"HEY! HEY! I GOT A GIRL RIGHT HERE!" Natsu hollered toward the forest. Natsu turned to me and gave me an evil grin, "Lucy! Use your sex appeal to attract the beast!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I screamed in protest. _Aya_! Why does Natsu always do this to me?

I was forced to the edge of the forest. Natsu said, "Lucy! Say 'Oh! Big, bad monster! Please take me away'"

Happy laughed and said, "Aye!"

I stood there ready to bash Natsu and Happy on their heads, but then a rustle came from the bushes. Natsu looked at the large patch of leafy pom-poms and got his Fire Dragons Iron Fist move ready.

It was silent for a long time, but Natsu went on ahead and punched the patch of bushes anyway. Then a small group of lizard scattered around. And Natsu fell onto the ground.

"Natsu!" I yelled and ran toward Natsu. I picked him up and shook him. "Are you okay?"

"Hungry… Hungry… Need food…" Natsu grumbled. I bonked his head in frustration. Natsu got me all worked up over an empty stomach.

"See, Lucy? We should of ate!" Happy informed me. Oh, like I _really_ needed to know that.

When I was argueing with Happy, I didn`t notice that a hissing was coming from behind me. So I walked over to the edge of the forest to get my peace; not knowing that I was going to be attacked.

I sat down and folded my arms. I pouted and looked at the ground. I mumbled to myself, "Natsu. Always playing around. He can get so irritating."

"Huh! You`re the woman that mere boy was talking about? What a disappointment! You`re not even close to be called pretty," a voice hissed from the forest.

I stood there and looked into the forest. The thing that was hissing at me was large. It was bedecked in scales and had long claws. It`s face was the face of a lizard.

* * *

**Ok I figured how to work this thing out :P this is my first story so can you review? i accept any just help me get better at story writing :) Should i continue :|? Arigato minna-san!**


	3. Chapter 3

"N-N-N-Natsu!" I whimpered, but Natsu was still lying on the ground mumbling about food. I stood there not knowing if I should run or if I should take care this beast myself.

So I decided to take care of him myself. I called Taurus from his gate.

"_Moo_! Lucy! You look as ripe as always!" Taurus informed me with his googly eyes.

"Taurus, attack that lizard thingy!" I commanded Taurus.

Taurus charged toward the lizard thingy, and the monster dodged every attack. The lizard would counter-attack with its long claws. I looked back to Natsu. He`s not going to regain his strength too soon.

I remembered what we had to do complete the job. I yelled, "Who are you?"

The lizard thingy hissed, "I am the Queen. Yes! I am the king of lizards, Karana." Karana slashed through Taurus.

Taurus moaned, "I`m sorry, Lucy. But next time, show me your utters."

I shivered. I have met so many perverts through my adventures. Then I looked at Karana.

Its eyes were sad and full of mourn. I shook my head and remembered, "This is the monster that took that little girl`s momma and took the father`s health away."

I called on Aries to come forth. "Aries! Attack that over-sized lizard!"

"Y-yes! Wool Bomb!" Aries said in a low voice, "I-I`m sorry!"

"No, No! Aries! You did great!" I assured her.

Karana looked profounded. It hissed and cried, "Why are you so mean?" It went into a tantrum and slapped Aries aside. Karana glared at me.

I looked at its eyes. They were mad. Karana lifted its leg. I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and fell to my knees. I stood there like a fairy with no wings.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw sunlight. I looked to the side and was stopped to Natsu`s face. He was carrying me.

"Lucy," Natsu`s face was darkened under his scruffy hair, "Never do that again." I saw that Karana was defeated. Was it Natsu? I looked back at Natsu. He put me down back onto my feet.

"I`m sorry, Natsu" I said, "I was doing it because-"

I was broken off because Natsu slapped his lips on mine. His lips were hot and and soft. His tongue entwined with mine as we kissed. Natsu`s kiss was hot. No, scorching. No, it was suffocating. I then broke away from that perfect moment. I panted and looked at Natsu`s lips, those hot lips of his. And I looked away with my hands still on Natsu`s shoulders.

Right next to Natsu was Happy. He was chuckling with his paws over his mouth.

"Oh! You liiiike each other!" Happy grinned real big.

I looked back at Natsu. He said, "Never do that again. I can`t afford to lose you Lucy. You are my everything"

* * *

**A/N: ok! i had to edit this because i made a mistake on the original chapter 3 :P so review please? hungry for criticism 0-0.. Arigatou, Minna!**


	4. Chapter 4

So I shook my head, and looked at Karana. I whispered to Natsu, "Thank you, Natsu."

Natsu let go of his arms that were around me and looked up. He threw a kawaii grin at me.

Happy broke the moment when he said, "Lucy! Look!"

I looked to Karana. Instead of an oversized lizard, there was a small girl covered in injuries. Her hair was a misty purple, and she looked like she was 10.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Natsu yelled.

I ran to the girl and held her up. She moaned as I picked her up. Natsu watched me as I try to get this girl to talk to me.

"Hello? Hello? Are you OK?" I asked as I half shouted and half talked.

The girl moaned in response. I shook the girl again and she blinked her haziness away. She groaned, "Ow! Everywhere hurts…."

I glared at Natsu. He got too carried away. He defended himself, "How was I supposed to know that little girl was a lizard? This is like time when we ran into that over-sized monkey that was actually Macao. That was some sort of Take Over magic." I recollected that adventure.

I asked happy for my First Aid bundle and started to bandage and sanitize the girl`s wounds. The girl flinched whenever I tried to dab her wounds with alcohol. As soon as I was done bandaging the little girl, I had lain her down on a blanket that I asked Natsu to borrow.

The girl looked at me and said, "Where`s my mummy? What have you done to my mummy?"

I looked at Natsu (I didn`t know what to say) and he nodded. Natsu replied," We don`t know where the hell your mummy is, little girl. Anyways, what kind of little girl would carry around a mummy? Mummies smell like dust and sand."

The girl`s eyes filled with tears. I went and bonked Natsu in the face. He was never the kind that can help with crying little girls.

I told the girl to calm down and told her the truth, "We don`t know where your mother is at, sweetie, but we`ll help you find her. What's your name?"

"Karana. My name is Karana Stallione," Karana answered.

"Why were you a lizard?" I asked stupidly.

"It`s really fuzzy, but I think me, my mum, and dad were walking home. And- And Mum was singing a tune. Dad was really happy because he found a flower that can only come every decade, the Celestial King`s Iris. It would grant you a single wish. My mum held it in her purse. I was skipping ahead and found a patch of flowers that had violets. And then I heard my mum scream," the girl started to quiver, "I ran to the direction of my parents. I saw a giant snake was wrapped around my dad. And it said, 'Where is it? Where?' My father refused to answer so it bit my father, paralyzing and poisoning him. The snake tossed him aside and transformed into a girl around my age. She tried putting a spell on Mum, but I ran in front of my mum. Then it was all blurry."

"That`s really weird. You smell like the girl we met earlier…" Natsu sneer with his nose up in the air.

I bonked Natsu on the head, " It`s rude to smell people when they are in the middle of a sadistic moment."

I turned to the girl and asked her, "What`s your name, again?"

"K-K-Karana," the girl looked to the side. Her eyes were trying their hardest to stay open and fingers were twitching.

I felt her head, "Natsu! Karana has a major fever! Find her some medical help!" I said as I stood up; Karana was twitching everywhere now. _Dammit! It`s probably poison, like the kind used on her father._

Natsu nodded, taking her into his arms. But then turned to me, "What about you Lucy? What are you going to do?"

I smiled at my handsome friend and said, "I`ll look for her mother. And find out more about Adalia."

"ADALIA!" Karana screamed.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY! I guess this story is bad but. Oh well! this is my first time. but review if you can!  
Adalia: *grins with an evil look* Hello! I bet you are going to wonder wats gonna happen next! well read the rest tomorrow! ok? if you don`t; I`LL KEEELL YOU! ha just kidding unless you have the Celestial King`s Iris.  
Me: Adalia! What are you doing here! GET OUT! *tries pushing Adalia out***

**Adalia: Pshh! Hell no! *starts eating my donut***

**Me: *shadow over my eyes and my eyes glowing red* you hurt my donut. Only I can hurt my own donut! Get ready to be pounded in!  
Adalia: Ok!Ok! I`ll leaves! *runs out with donut***

**Me: *cries and stretches my arm toward the direction Adalia ran off to* NOOO! DONUUUTT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok. Ok. fifth chapter! not very good but its getting close to the end :D I`m doing better than i thought, yeah I`m posting faster than i can write so imma publish this but i`ll publish the next in a few days... So yeah read on!**

**P.S.- i donto owno Fairy Tealue! Hiro-Sempai Doeso. (I don`t own Fairy Tail. Hiro-Sempai does)**

* * *

"ADALIA!" Karana screamed. She started to kick and scream. She jumped out of Natsu`s arms, and she started to run toward the direction of the place we had interacted with Adalia. "Adalia! You`re safe! You`re safe!" Karana laughed and fell on her face, but she got back on her feet and dragged herself.

Natsu looked at me, and I nodded. Natsu caught up with Karana and took her back in her arms.

"Karana," I said, "What do you mean? Who is Adalia to you?"

"No, No! I must check on Adalia! I must!" Karana cried scratching the air and kicking, while Natsu held her on her belly. "Adalia! She was at home alone! Mum and Dad left her home to pick me up from school! She-She`s a baby! Let me see my baby sister!" Karana screamed, hissed, and growled at us.

"Natsu, bring Karana to the nearest town for medical help. I`ll look for the mother and then check up on this Adalia," I said.

Natsu frowned and said, "Okay. Good luck, Lucy. Be very careful. I want to see you safe when I get back." He kissed me on the forehead and I blushed. I wanted to hide my face in his chest, but Karana is already in his arms kicking and screaming.

So Natsu and Happy left, while I was at the foot of the forest. _ ! Here I come! _

* * *

I walked around in the forest, and I noticed something was missing. "Open the Gate of the Palace of Canis Minor, Nikora!"

And Plue came all wibbly-wobbly and whimpered, "Puuun-Punnnn!"

"Hi,Plue!"

"Puuun-Puuun!"

"Can you help me on my mission?"

"Puuun-Puuun" Plue nodded.

"Good! Now let's call out, ' !'" I told the wibbly-wobbly celestial spirit. Plue nodded in reply.

We spent an hour and a half calling out. My throat was sore and my voice decided to crack. I wish I had water with me right now.

Then I heard a rustle behind me. I stood up and took my whip out, because if I called Plue back, I can`t call on him anymore for the next two days. I stared at the bush and watched it carefully. It was quiet for a long time so I walked toward the bush to check it out.

I looked back to Plue and said, "On the count of three. Ready? One… Two… Three!"

* * *

**A/N: Whaddya think :D thanks though! Sorry it was short. i need to catch up more. i`m posting more later! :D**

* * *

**Karana: Domo, Minna! Have you seen Adalia? I read the other chapter and-**

**Me: What?! Even the characters can read Fan Fictions, about themselves?**

**Karana: *stares at me as if I am stupid* Duhh...**

**Me: Wow.**

**Natsu: Yo! I smell a donut here.**

**Adalia: *already eating donut* HueHueHueHueHue**

**Me: NOOOO! DONUT! WHY?! *sobs*  
**

**Adalia: It was getting lonely and in pain. So i decided to finish him off before he suffers anymore. **

**Natsu: *glares* Yo! Little Blondie! That was my donut!**

**Me: OH GOD! Natsu! *waving hands so he doesn`t destroy my room* I`ll get another one! Just... hold a second *disappears***

**Karana: *standing still while smiling and crying* ADALIA! *Runs to Adalia and hugs her***

**Adalia: Nope! Not gonna stay for this. *slips outta Karana`s arms and runs off.***

**Karana: Noooo! Adalia! *cries and runs after her.***

**Natsu: I guess i`m the only one here *sits on my chair and kicks back***

**Me: Nope. No, you aren`t *tosses him a glazed donut* Now please go...**

**Natsu: *frowns and whimpers* I wanted a chocolate one like Adalia!**

**Me: *my face darkens and red eyes glare* What?**

**Natsu: Uhh! Nevermind! I hear Lucy calling me! Bye! *runs off***

**Me: *sighs* Thank Goodness. Well Arigatou, Minna. And bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Domo, Minna! I got 300 views! I am so happy! Thanks for reading my Fan Fiction! This was my first so I am really happy! Well yeah. Read the chapter if you`d like!**

**Disclaimer: I don`to owne Faery Tailue! Hiro-Sempai doeso. (I don`t own Fairy Tail! Hiro-Sempai does!)**

* * *

I looked back to Plue and said, "On the count of three. Ready? One… Two… Three!"

I jumped in front of the bush and checked it. Nothing.

"You`re beautiful, and you have such good posture, Young Miss," said a voice behind me. It was the voice of an old woman.

I turned around and looked at the elder. She had blondish-gray hair. She looked 50; no 60 at most. Her eyes were stormy grey with flecks of blue. The old woman was wearing a frilly and rather poofy dress that was dandelion yellow and covered in dirt and scuff marks. The woman was smiling that warmed my defenses and let my defenses blow down to a pillow trying to attack an assassin.

"Uh, hello?" I said with a weird feeling. I looked around for Plue and then he popped out of under the old woman`s dress. "PLUE!" I screamed.

"Oh, no! It`s fine, Young Miss. But what might bring you here so deep in the forest?" the woman asked with her head slightly tilted as if she is trying to charm me.

"I am looking for a woman. Her children, Karana and Adalia, are looking for her. This is really important!" I said with Plue in my arms.

"I see. You are looking for a woman… Where is that woman?" the elder asked.

"That`s why I`m asking you. What is your name, Ma`am?" I asked the old woman.

"Janie. Janie Anne Marie," Janie said while turning her head toward the sky, as if it was a drama.

"Oh, Ms. Marie. Have you seen an woman around here? A woman who holds a satchel, and I don`t know have raggedy clothes?" I asked Janie as polite as I can.

"Nope! Not one! Just me and my friend."

"So you have seen another woman near here!"

"Nope!"

"A girl?"

"Nope!"

"Hmmm. Are you Karana`s mother?"

"Yes, indeed!"

I sweat-dropped and said, "Why didn`t you tell me before?"

Janie turned to me with a grin like Natsu and said, "Cuz you never asked me!"

I looked at her and asked, "Ms. Marie, how long have you stayed in the forest?"

"Not long, but long enough to let me age," Janie gestured to her hair. She chuckled as if there was nothing bothering her right now.

I then said, "Ms. Marie! Karana is at the nearest town seeking medical help."

Janie glared at me with hatred, "What have you done with her? My only child? My only family?" She rushed to me and put her face close to mine. Plue then jumped out of my arms and closed his own gate. Her eyes were full of hurt and sorrow.

I looked down and said, "She went on a rampage while she was still a reptile. And- And"

Ms. Marie cut me off and yelled, "You hurt her! My daughter! My family!"

I looked down to my right and said, "Ms. Marie! I have to tell you this more importantly! Adalia might still be alive!" I looked at Ms. Marie and waited for her response. It wasn`t pretty.

Janie grabbed my shirt and said, "Don`t play games with me. I`m old, but I can still use some magic!"

I nodded and said, "Your home… Adalia was in it. She was the one who sent me and my friends here. My friends are taking Karana to get help right now."

Janie just stood there at awe. As if she was watching my every move to confirm if I was lying or telling her the truth. I watched her as she made a glare at me as if I am lying, so I did what I would do to tell the truth, like how Mama taught me.

* * *

**Me: So! What did you all think? The next chapter has a special insert well, it was part of the chapter...**

**Natsu: Oi! Stripper`s girlfriend, where`s the donuts?**

**Me: Wha- Whaaa?! "Stripper`s Girlfriend"? Do you see me stripping? **

**Natsu: You have a bra and underwear on. *points to my body***

**Me: I`m wearing a bikini! I`m at the beach, baka!**

**Natsu: That explains why your carpet floor turned into sand.**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Uh- huuh... **

**Natsu: Now give me a donut! A chocolate one or I`ll roast ya!**

**Me: *takes out a baked Alaska and lights it on fire* I got something special for you. Its called Baked Alaska. **

**Natsu: *twinkly eyes and drooling* Lemme have it!**

**Me: Nope! Unless you stop bothering me for a few days!**

**Natsu: D-Deal!**

**Me: *hands him the cake and relaxes again* Now that`s how you do business! Bye, minna! Arigatou for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Domo minna! I`m sorry, I started to run outta ideas for this chapter but the next will have some feels. I pwomise on my writing soul. Ok! there might be mistakes so gomenasia!**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Janie just stood there at awe. As if she was watching my every move to confirm if I was lying or telling her the truth. I watched her as she made a glare at me as if I am lying, so I did what I would do to tell the truth, like how Mama taught me.

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

_ "__Okay, now Lucy, you need to learn how to gain one`s trust. When you own the Heartfilia company, you`ll have to do some convincing!" Mama said._

_I looked at Mama. I tilted my head in confusion and said, "I don`t want to own the company! I want to read!"_

_Mama chuckled_, _"You need to learn some social skills, too. But first things, first!"_

_Mama pulled me up and out of my chair. I huffed with my arms crossed and looked at Mama, who was smiling. I let my breathe out and smiled back at Mama._

_ "__Good, good. People always love the cheery, pretty people!" Mama said._

_I blushed, "Mama!"_

_Mama smirked and said, "Okay! Now, put the fingers of your right hand on your chest. Right where your heart is."_

_I accidentally put my left hand on my chest, and Mama chuckled. She picked up my right arm and switched it with my left arm._

_Mama looked at me, smiling, and said, "Now say this Lucy, 'By the name of The Heartfilia Company, I solemnly swear I am not lying to you or manipulating you or your future. I promise in the name of Magnolia`s most trusted company that I, Layla Heartfilia, am not lying, but I am trying to help make you and your life happier and easier!"_

_I looked at Mama with my '_Are you kidding me_' look. She smiled at me and I felt fuzzy inside and I said, "By the name of The Heartfilia Company, I solemnly swear I am not lying to you or manipulating you or your future. I promise in the name of Magnolia`s most trusted company that I, Lucy Heartfilia, am not lying, but I am trying to help make you and your life happier and easier!" I looked at Mama, and she hugged me._

_ "__That`s my little girl," She said in a praise so heart-warming._

_ "__Why did I have to learn that Mama?" I asked with my head tilted to the side._

_ "__Because one day Mama and Papa won`t be here to tend the company. And you`ll have to watch over the company." Mama said while holding my head in her hands._

_I smiled so wide that it went from ear to ear, and I said, "No! Mama and Papa won`t leave, they will stay with me forever! I won`t let them leave! Not until I grow old!"_

_Mama smiled and said, "Don`t worry we`ll be with you forever. Forever in your heart."_

_*FLASHBACK OVER*_

* * *

I held up my right palm to my chest and said, "By the name of Fairy Tail, I solemnly swear I am not lying to you or manipulating you or your future. I have felt you have felt, Ms. Marie. I promise in the very name of Magnolia`s #1 guild that I, Lucy Heartfilia, am not lying, but I am trying to help you and your family be happier and your life easier."

* * *

**A/N: Ok! What did you think? I really hope you got those feeeels...**

**Mira: *blows nose* I DID!**

**Elfman: *cries* A man knows when to cry. and this is the right time.**

**Me: Really? not even a tearful moment at all... just.. wow.**

**Natsu: Hey! Lucy, did that really happen? *puts arm around Lucy and points at flashback***

**Lucy: *blushes* Y-Yes..**

**Erza: That`s really unexpected of your life. I am touched. *pats Lucy on the head***

**Me: *backs into corner* I feel as if the whole Fairy Tail is in here...**

**Marakov: *walks out of the crowd* they are!**

**Me: W-What?**

**Mira: Can we stay just a little?**

**Me: *calms down but grins evilly* We are going to watch MAMA :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Domo, Minna! I would like to know some of your opinions.. So please, review? I can`t put this down there or else it`ll be interrupted. Apparently, Natsu doesn`t know the meaning of 'Don`t bother me for a few days.' Anyways, I hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Fairy Tail. :P**

* * *

I held up my right palm to my chest and said, "By the name of Fairy Tail, I solemnly swear I am not lying to you or manipulating you or your future. I have felt you have felt, Ms. Marie. I promise in the very name of Magnolia`s #1 guild that I, Lucy Heartfilia, am not lying, but I am trying to help you and your family be happier and your life easier."

I looked at Ms. Marie. Her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped. She looked as if I was the crazy one (well, Fairy Tail has been known for their craziness). She was moving her mouth silently as if she was to speak.

I looked down to the ground with shame. My lecture didn`t work. I felt useless again; like a fairy with no wings. I bit my lip and was ready to run off and have her pretend that she never met me. I turned around and walked away.

"Wait!" Janie called behind me.

I turned around and saw Ms. Marie running to me. Her legs were faster than I had thought. I looked at her and closed my eyes. I am still ashamed. Ashamed of me, my weaknesses, and how I used the name of Fairy Tail and-

My thoughts were interrupted when Janie hugged me. Her hug was warm like Mama`s.

Ms. Marie held her arms out with her hands on my shoulders. She looked into my eyes and said, "You remind me of my brother. My Onee-sama. I lost contact with him as soon as the 'incident' happened. Tell me. What is your name?"

Oh! I never told her my name! I feel stupid. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"What a nice name! Lucy. I have a relative named Lucy. Lucy is a really common name though," Ms. Marie grinned.

"O-Oh! E-Eto. I think we should go to your home now."

"We really should! It`s getting real late now," Ms. Marie said as she looked at the sky.

The sky was a blue with tints of red. The clouds turned purple as if they were already sleeping. Birds flew back to their nests and crickets were waiting on the tips of the sturdiest grasses to sing their night songs. Owls were ready to wake up and mice were ready to go back in their homes. The sun was inching down every five minutes.

And I noticed the most important thing of all; WHY THE HELL AM I JUST STANDING HERE, WHEN I HAVE A JOB TO DO?

But before I left with Janie to her house, I pulled out one of my golden keys. I cupped it in my hands and whispered to it, "Come out as soon as I whisper, 'Janie'."

* * *

**Me: Arigatou, Minna! Now I have to ask you. Are you a NaLu fan or NaLi fan? I really wanna know... which one is most popular?**

**Mira: It`s definitly NaLu!**

**Lisanna: *weeps* No! Mira-nee doesn`t like me and Natsu-sama.**

**Mira: Of course not, I love NaLu better than everything.**

**Lisanna: And I like Mireed! *looks up and goes back to weeping into her hands***

**Mira: *Blushes a hell storm* Wha- Whaat?**

***Thunder Tribe comes in***

**Laxus: Oi! I heard Mireed.. *tears in his eyes***

**Freed: *blushes and rubs his neck* Heh heh.**

**Natsu: So... *blushes* Mira likes NaLu...**

**Lisanna: *runs to Natsu and clings onto his arm* Oh! Natsu-sama! Lets ride into the sunset together!**

**Natsu: *Wibbly-wobbly and shakes Lisanna off* Uh, sorry Lisanna I already promised Lucy that I would Do it with her.**

**Lucy: *blushes* Natsu! Don`t say it like ****_that_****! *Punches his shoulder***

**Natsu: *grins* Haha! I don`t care! We are together now! **

**Me: *cries and grins so big it looked like me smile was bigger than my face* Is this a dream come true? **

**Happy: Aye!**

**Me: *cries to the very end. i cried so much it created a rapid river* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Natsu: Lets leave. Vanna is acting like Juvia now...**

**Happy: Aye, Sir!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vanna: Domo, Minna! I hope you like my series... This is chapter nine... wow its this long... So I have writer`s block right now so i might update late D: So yeah... I hope you like this chapter... Arigatou, Minna!**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Fairy Tail :P**

* * *

I was in front of the house. Janie was a few feet back. I glanced at her, and she nodded.

I out, "Hello? A-Adalia? I have your mother! I completed the job!"

A voice chuckled, "Oh? I know your idea. Trying to conceive me, ay? Don`t worry as soon as I have her, I`ll give you all your jewels. I`ll even give you compensation! I`ll give you an extra one million. Now just hand her to me without a bite or fight."

I looked across the room and saw a moonlit head that was blonde and had strawberry streaks. Adalia sat on a web, and she opened the door with a long and creepy _CRREEEEAAKK! _I jumped at the sound. The house was dark. I called stared at me like I had eaten her last double chocolate cheesecake.

I stepped into the house and signaled Janie to stay back. I hoped she got the signal. I walked closer Adalia and said, "You weren`t the good guy were you?"

Adalia boisterously laughed and sneered, "No one wants to be the good guy. You don`t get appreciated for what you do. You don`t have the power that us villains have, Lucy Heartfilia! You are puny. You are weak! You had so many chances to help out, but you end up the one needing the help."

I bit my lip. I felt what she said was true. I said, "Maybe I am, but everyone is unique in their own way. Like you. No one complains about you. Well, probably now I would, but that wouldn`t count since you insulted me, too."

Adalia chuckled and got out of her chair. She looked at me straight in the eyes. She said, "You got nerve for insulting your client who would be willing to pay you a load of jewels." Adalia growled at me and fell back into her chair after she circled me twice. I looked at her while she tied her hair up into a pony tail.

I shivered. Something was making me uncomfortable. I looked back at Adalia after I looked to the ceiling. She was gone.

"I smell your fear. It`s salty and smells like a cheese cracker," I heard her moan. I turned around, and there was Adalia. She was thinking about cheese crackers… wow…

"I- I see you have not been truthful, Adalia," I said trying to look composed.

"Shut up! Being truthful wasn`t part of the deal, now hand Janie over."

"You mean your mother?"

She snarled, "Shut up! Hand her over now!"

I winced and looked at Adalia again. I looked at her eyes. They were full of detestation and reprisal. I looked at her and whispered, "Janie. You can come here."

Adalia observed me as if she thought I was joking. Just like her mother. I sweated hoping my plan would work. It took a while till Janie came in.

Adalia laughed under her breathe, "I don`t believe you." She snapped her fingers. The lights came on. Adalia looked at Janie and was wide-eyed and her jaw dropped.

"M-Mama?" Adalia said. She walked closer to Janie and soon walked close enough to put her arm on her mom`s shoulder. She dropped down onto her knees and cried.

* * *

**Vanna: Arigatou, Minna! I see that i got 800 views! yay! I am so happy! Thank you all so much! I am so happy :D**

**Natsu: No one cares, Vanna.**

**Vanna: I don`t care Natsu! I`m showing my appreciation! Gosh! *holds fist up to Natsu`s head***

**Natsu: Tch! Watever...**

**Vanna: What`s wrong Natsu? *calms down***

**Natsu: Lucy ditched me for a job with Lisanna. I wanted to take Lucy on a job! *bites down on a donut, that was next to him, like a dog toy***

**Vanna: AAAWWWWWWWWWW! **

**Natsu: *blushes and punches me in the face with Flame Fist* SHUT UP! *runs out***

**Vanna: *my face swollen* Well that escalated quickly... Well Arigatou, Minna!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Domo, Minna! I hope you like this chapter. If you don`t its ok! Just leave a review and I`ll work on it! This chapter just came while I had writer`s block... so it might be really wierd... OK! Arigatou, Now you may read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Fairy Tail. But I wish I could really be in it..**

* * *

"M-Mama?" Adalia said. She walked closer to Janie and soon walked close enough to put her arm on her mom`s shoulder. She dropped down onto her knees and cried.

I thought to myself,_ This is not Adalia. She was not like this toward her mother. She`s being suspicious._

I looked at the ceiling again. It had a carving on it, a big carving. It looked like a lizard. Its tail curled, and its body twisted into a lower case R. The lizard was perched on a rock and that rock had clouds shrouded around it. _That`s weird, _I thought. I thought about it… _A lizard on a tall rock… the rock was shrouded with clouds or a mist… Hmmm… _

I snapped out of my daze as soon as I heard a laugh. A monstrous laugh. It wasn`t Adalia`s laugh.

I looked back and saw Adalia; her head was tilted to her right, and her eyes were open to the point that she was one of those kawaii chibi characters with pitch black eyes that were way oversized. **(A/N: Lucy reads manga. And yes, I am not lying. She`s a bookworm. Bookworms don`t skip out on mangas!) **

I backed from Adalia who seemingly got closer and closer by the second. I closed my eyes. _Concentrate, Lucy! If she smells your fear, she`ll think you`re a cheese cracker and will try to eat you,_ I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and in place of Adalia was a monstrosity.

There had lain a lizard with leathery skin. Its back was covered in a pattern of quadrilaterals. Its legs were short and stubby. The lizard eyes were wide and red. It had a long tail that took a hold on Janie.

I glanced at Janie. She nodded. This was partly going how it's planned.

I called out, "Open the Gate to the Palace of the Lion, Leo!"

"At your service, Princess," Loke said as he repositioned his ring, Regulus.

The lizard hissed, "I am surprised! A Golden key? I am surprised that someone with such a valuable key can`t call on two spirits at a time."

I glared at the reptilian-y Adalia. I smirked at her and said, "If that's a surprise to you, then I got a heart attack planned for you."

Loke said, "Princess, may I deal with this pile of scales?"

I nodded. Loke used Regulus. Adalia roared at the searing pain that took place in her right shoulder.

"How dare such a mere creature attack me like a woman?" Adalia hissed.

"What?!" Loke exclaimed and cracked his knuckles. Loke started punching Adalia everywhere.

Adalia cried out, "No! Stop!"

"Loke!" Loke stopped and jumped back to me, "You have done enough. Just stay here."

"Yes, Prince…" Loke froze at the part of 'Princess'. I looked back at him; Loke dropped down onto the floor clutching his head.

"LOKE!" I screamed and headed back toward at him.

"No, I-I`m okay, Princess…" Loke moaned.

"No. No, you are not ok!" I reassured Loke.

"No, Prin-"

"I have poisonous skin. The only place that doesn`t have poison is my tail. Idiot Lion. That was what I was warning you about," Adalia roared.

I forced closed Loke`s gate. I looked down at my shoes and started thinking, _'Loke, Aries, and Taurus were used today… I know!'_

"Open the Gate to the Palace of the Archer, Sagittarius!" I chanted.

"Sagittarius is here in your service! Moshi, Moshi!" Sagittarius said with his right hand near his forehead in salute.

"Sagittarius! Shoot that monster right there!" I pointed to Adalia.

"Hai! Moshi, Moshi!"

Sagittarius shot a flaming arrow at Adalia. He shot in different directions. An arrow aimed toward Janie. It was too late to stop it.

The arrow shot Janie straight in the chest.

"Nooo!" I screamed.

* * *

**Me: So what did you think?**

**Lucy: Not bad... I`m not weak in this chapter...**

**Natsu: You are never weak, Lucy! **

**Mira: *walks in* It`s good Lucy doesn`t need a man to do her job!**

**Elfman: MAN!**

**Ichiya: MEENN!**

**Elfman: MAANNNNN! *Fists in the air***

**Ichiya: *turns into his buff body* MENN!**

**Me: *swats them down with my book bag or you can say 'purse'* Shut up with your men conversations.**

**Natsu: *points and laughs with tears coming out of his eyes***

**Me: *sighs and finally gets to eat my own donut* All you people make me feel so left out... I wanna be an anime character...**

**Everyone: *stares at me***

**Ichiya: *out of nowhere; whispers* meen.**

**Me: *shouts* SHUT UP! *slaps Ichiya***

**Natsu: Vanna is going tsundere on on Ichiya. I think we should go!**

**Everyone: *nods in agreement and runs out***

**Vanna: *sulks in a corner* Why does everyone do this to me?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Domo, Minna! I am sorry how all my chapters are short but i promise the next one will be very, very long. I`m not kidding. So I hope you like this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Fairy Tail. I wish I did tough XD**

* * *

"Open the Gate to the Palace of the Archer, Sagittarius!" I chanted.

"Sagittarius is here in your service! Moshi, Moshi!" Sagittarius said with his right hand near his forehead in salute.

"Sagittarius! Shoot that monster right there!" I pointed to Adalia.

"Hai! Moshi, Moshi!"

Sagittarius shot a flaming arrow at Adalia. He shot in different directions. An arrow aimed toward Janie. It was too late to stop it.

The arrow shot Janie straight in the chest.

"Nooo!" I screamed.

Sagittarius expression was shocked. He fell onto his horse-y knees and stared in disbelief.

Janie turned back into Gemini!

I sweat dropped and quivered, "That was supposed to last for a long time."

"I am sorry, Master. Moshi, Moshi!" Sagittarius replied in shame.

I shrugged and said to Sagittarius, "She would have found out sooner or later. It`s okay, Sagittarius!"

"O-Ok Moshi, Mo…" Sagittarius stopped talking so I opened my eyes. Inplace of Sagittarius, was a scaly jade-green leg.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! Tricking me is a crime, you know. Now it`s time for your punishment!" Adalia hissed. She transformed back into a girl.

"Trasformazione, il mostro che sei, un ricordo! Morire in solitudine! Morire nel buio!" Adalia chanted.

Gemi and Mini stared at me and said, "No! Princess!"

Adalia shut them up by kicking them. Gemi and Mini disappeared into the Spirit world to recover.

"Did you know what I had casted on you?" Adalia smirked.

"N-No." I said. My head felt light-headed, my arms and legs were numb, and my chest was hurting. I tried looking at Adalia, but my vision was blurry, so there was three Adalia`s. I then collapsed onto the floor.

Adalia laughed evilly, "Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha-*cough* *cough* *cough* gosh I need to stop laughing like that…"

I slumped to my right and felt my left hand tingling. It was disappearing. I had to stare at it because I couldn`t move.

I felt helpless and stupid. I felt wetness soak my face. I was crying. _Why do I have to die? Why? Finally, Natsu kisses me. I want to live to stay with Natsu!_

My left leg started to tingle. My right Leg did next. Then my right arm. I couldn`t feel any emotions right now.

"Lucy!" A very familiar voice yelled. Natsu… I`m sorry….

My lower abdomen started to disappear. Natsu looked at me and screamed while shaking Adalia, "What are you doing? Undo it!"

"It`s too late. She`s lost her emotions and most of her body. It can`t be undone," Adalia smirked while facing me.

Natsu picked me up and started to tear up. He hugged what was left of me. He said. "Lucy, I`m sorry I came late."

Happy was beside me and cried, "Rushii, please stay…"

_I`m sorry Happy, Natsu. I`m really sorry… I really love you, Natsu…_

My left eye lost its vision. My right eye soon joined what my left eye was doing.

Black out.

* * *

**Me: *back was face where my face was supposed to be at* Domo, Fairy Tail! OKAY! I want to make a deal with you all. **

**Natsu: About what? For what?**

**Me: Ok! I will give each of you a donut if I could ask at least 10 people one question.**

**Fairy Tail: *shrugs* Sure.**

**Ichiya: MENN!**

**Me: No Ichiya... Just... no.**

**Ichiya: *sulks out* I wanted a donut...**

**Me: *hands out all the donuts* Ok! I want Romeo, Wendy, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Happy, and Carla.**

***We all sit in a circle***

**Me: This is a truth-or-dare thing. Ok! Who wants to go first?**

**Juvia: J-Juvia wants to go first.**

**Me: I was gonna start with Natsu.. but Ok!**

**Juvia: *looks up with courage* U-Uhmph!**

**Me: Ok! Juvia... Truth or DARE?**

**Juvia: *stares at Gray for a long time* D-T-D-T-Dare! **

**Me: *laughs* That`s the spirit! Ok... Juvia... I dare you to... Lick gray`s face.**

**Gray: WTF?!**

**Me: *shrugs* I could of dared worst.**

**Juvia: *twinkly eyes* O-Of course! Juvia will lick Gray-sama`s face.**

**Gray: *closes eyes and blushes a hell storm* Oh god...**

**Juvia: *Licks Gray`s face***

**Romeo: *gags* EEEWWWWW!**

**Me: OK! Lucy!**

**Lucy: H-Hai!**

**Me: Truth or Dare *licks lips***

**Lucy: *stares at me blankly* Etooooooo... Truth?**

**Juvia: *whispers to Wendy* Lucy-san is a wussy.**

**Wendy: *sweat drops* Well, the dare she gave you was kind of outta line...**

**Me: *laughs evilly* Ok! Who do you like?**

**Lucy: *blushes like a living charcoal on fire* Oh... no... uhhhhh... etooooo... ummmm... ammm... ommmm... immm...**

**Me: Now you`re just stalling with the combos of vowels and M`s**

**Lucy: *sighs* Ok... you got me... It`s... Natsu...**

**Everyone: ****_OOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**Natsu: *blushes* Heh... heh... *rubs his head***

**Me: Well we`ll keep talking but continue this tomorrow. Capiche?**

**Natsu: That sounds good... *drools***

**Me: That means 'ok' in french, mince-anchovy!**

**Natsu: *points at me and laughs while crying* Haha! How`d you come up with that?**

**Me: *sulks* Never... mind...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Domo Minna it took me hours to write this. So I am currently suffering a fever and my dad blames it on the internet. (=^=) Silly Oto-san. Who needs sleep when you got to read some awesome fan fics? So yeah.. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Fairy Tail... I wish i did... so many ideas to add into the story plot!**

* * *

Black out.

* * *

_"Bochann! Wake up, Bochann!" a voice called._

What is this? A flashback? Why a flashback now?

_I groaned and looked up at Spetto. "Ohayo, Spetto!"_

_ She had brownish-black hair tied back to keep her bangs from getting in her face while she cleans. She wore a black maid`s apron and black , shiny shoes. Spetto was a little taller than I was._

_ "Ohayo, gosayomus?" Spetto asked me._

_ I giggled, "I just woke up, Spetto. I can`t tell you how my morning was!"_

I-Is that Spetto?

_"Bochann, it is breakfast time. And your papa wants you there. Get up and at `em!" Spetto patted my head as she dusted my side drawer. _

_ In the diner room, I sat at the opposite side from Papa. "Ohayo, Oto-san."_

_ "Ohayo, Lucy. Today you are coming with me to the medical center," Papa was reading a newspaper._

_ "H-Hai…" I looked down onto my plate. Green eggs and ham… the cook loves to surprise me. "Papa, how sick is Mama now?"_

_ "Lucy… We talked about this… I…"_

_ "I want to know when is Mama coming back home."_

_ "LUCY HEARTFILIA! IF YOU KEEP NAGGING LIKE THIS, YOUR MOTHER WILL NOT WANT TO COME BACK HERE!" My father slammed his newspaper onto the table._

_I looked at my father tearfully and slipped away. I went to my room to release my steam._

Oh… this was the day… when I was 9…

_"Spetto, did I go too far again?" Papa sighed._

What`s this? I never heard this part of the conversation.

_"I think you scared Lucy-chan, Bochann." Spetto said while serving him tea._

_My father took a sip of the tea and said, "Lucy, I hope you know one day that I`m sorry for all I do to you. I hope you will forgive me…" My father looked down and at Spetto._

_Spetto answered, "One day, Bochann, one day she will. She will learn to love you, again."_

_My father flinched, "I wish she could just understand… Ahh. Spetto, tell my banker that I will have to deposit 100 million yen to pay for the medicine that Layla needs to keep in health."_

_Spetto, "Hai! But… Bochann, Layla can`t live off of medicine forever. She will have to recover naturally or pass. Medicine would not help her stay alive, but make her more weary."_

_Papa said, "I know, Spetto. But I need to. Lucy is too young to lose her mother… Now, Spetto please get the money."_

_Spetto left with some dirty dishes. And looked at my father sadly, "Bochann can never make his Lucy-chan happy, can he?"_

Papa… He regretted it? All he said?

Then I turned around to another familiar voice.

_"Lucy-sama, I have two new books. Fresh from the carriage! One is called 'Key of the Starry Sky' and the other is 'Once upon a star'," Ribbon showed me with two new books._

_Ribbon had blue hair and a long face. He had glasses that made his eyes funnier than they actually were. He wore a red robe-like shirt with dark pants. Ribbon was taller than me by a foot. _

_"E-Eto… How about 'Key of the Starry Sky'?" I said with a big grin on my face._

_Ribbon gave me the book and asked, "Do you want me to read it to you?"_

_"No, it`s okay, Ribbon," my eyes had a twinkle to them. My eyes would always twinkle whenever I got to read a new book. A new adventure awaits on every fresh page._

_"Okay, I`ll be here reading the newest 'Beach Swimsuits Magazine' if you need me," said Ribbon with a sly grin on his face. _

_"Hai!" I said drooling to read my book. Ribbon was drooling while reading his magazine._

_I finished the book quickly. I closed the book in satisfaction. I sighed, "Wow! The girl had sadness instead of happiness. I feel sorry for her."_

_Ribbon turned to me while wiping his nose that was running…blood? He said, "That book is not very popular with children your age, Lucy-sama" Ribbon ruffles my hair and said, "You are one unique child. That's why it`s an honor to have you, Lucy-sama."_

_ I giggled, "Ribbon should stop reading magazines that makes him nose-bleed."_

_ "What? Lucy, don`t say that out loud!" Ribbon lectured me while waving his palms at near his shoulders._

_ Then the library`s doors opened. I stared at my father._

_ It was time to leave and visit Mama._

_ "Lucy, get ready to visit your mother. In thirty-two minutes, the carriage will come to pick us up. Now, go to your room and change." Papa said while fixing his tie._

_ "Ha-Hai!" I nodded and left the library._

_ I came out in my new change of clothes. I was wearing a small frilly dress that was a turquoise color. My shoes were shiny, nude-colored flats. I tied my hair into twin tails; both were held together with my favorite blue ribbons. I wore a shell bracelet to match up my outfit. _

_ My father peered at me. He smiled widely and chuckled, "Your outfit reminds me of the beach. Today, I`ll call you Whooshii!" Papa joked._

This was the last time Papa joked with me… That's the last time…

I looked down at my feet. Wait, my feet? Oh! They`re back! My arms, too. Everything`s back! Everything… but my pride…

_"Come on, Whooshi!"_

I looked to where I heard that remark and saw the memory at the Medical Center.

_ "Papa!" I cried. I huffed and folded my arms as we walked to Mama`s room._

_ Papa chuckled as he looked at me. I looked back at him and let my breath go._

_ "Oh, we`re here!" Papa said with a smile on his face. He opened the door; there stood a doctor. _

_ Papa said with a worried look, "Good afternoon, Doctor. Is there anything wrong?"_

_ "Uh-Yes. Your wife…" The doctor said as he rubbed his shoulder._

_ "Hold on!" Papa said to the doctor. He then turned to me and gave me a fair amount of yen._

_ "Go get snacks for all of us, Whooshii."_

_ "O-Okay." I turned to walk away and saw the doctor point Papa into the room._

_ I got some bento boxes. A seafood bento for Papa, a vegetable bento for Mama, and a child bento for me._

_ "That will be 1,000 yen, and I`ll throw in two drinks for a cost of 100 yen," said the merchant._

_ "H-Hai! I`ll take the drinks, too," I said while counting the money. I handed the man the money. He gave me the bag with two small juice pouches._

_ I turned to walk away._

No. I don`t want to see this! No! This is torture!

*_Knock. Knock* _

_ "Lucy…" my father stared at me with his eyes wet._

_ "Papa! I bought you your favorite! The sushi bento!" I smiled weakly while I held out his large bento._

_ "A-Arigatou, Lucy. Sit over there and hand Mama her bento," Papa said as he pointed to the other side of the room._

_ I sat on the chair next to Mama and handed her her bento box. I said, "Here you go, Mama! It`s veggie bento without the tomatoes!" I smiled to Mama._

_ Mama had her hair down, so her hair was below her shoulders. Her skin was a sickly pale color. Mama`s clothes were faded blue and less elegant than what she usually wears. Mama`s arms had gotten skinnier, and her voice was cracking._

_ "Lucy, thank you. I love you so much, Sweetie," my mom said as she put her hand under my chin. She smiled weakly and sighed. _

_ "Mama, let me help you with your food," I took chopsticks out of the bag and fed Mama slowly._

_ While I fed Mama, I overheard my father`s conversation with the doctor. _

_ Papa said, "You don`t have any medicine left? What kind of medical center is this?"_

_ The doctor said _**(Yesh :3 the doctor… Not ****_The _****doctor. Just the doctor :3)**_, "No, that is not the problem. Your wife`s body can`t handle anymore medicine. This disease makes your body medicine-resistant. She`s immune to all the medicine we gave her. She has a rare case of this disease. She`s one of the only five people who have this disease, Mr. Heartfilia."_

_ "I have 100 million yen, doctor! 100 million yen! That can fund a year supply of medicine for this center! Just keep my wife alive!" My father told the doctor._

_ "I`m sorry, Mr. Heartfilia. That`s impossible because we had already used the rarest medicines on her. She`s immune to all of them," the doctor apologized regretfully._

_ Dad came out from the other side of the room and looked at me. I put the last bite of Mama`s bento in her mouth._

_ "Lucy, I- the doctor has something to tell you," Papa said as he shook his head._

_ The doctor said to me, "Little Ms. Heartfilia, your mother is your mother is not gonna be here on this bed in a couple of hours, anymore."_

_ I misunderstood and smiled, "Yay! Mama`s going home with me and Papa! And then she`ll get to have tea parties with me! And she`ll sing to me before…"_

_ "I`m sorry, Little Ms. Heartfilia. That was not what I meant. Your mama will not be on Earthland anymore," the doctor interrupted me._

_ I felt my eyes stinging. I looked at Papa. He looked at me and frowned with his eyes red. I looked down._

_ "Mama, what does Mr. Doctor mean?" I asked my mother softly._

_ "Lucy, Mama doesn`t have the strength to keep going. Mama have to leave," Mama said with her cracking voice._

_ Papa asked the doctor, "How much time do we have left?"_

_ "Three hours at most. I am very sorry," the doctor replied._

No… Why do I have to go back to this horrifying moment? Is there a message I`m supposed to obtain from seeing my mom die twice? Just, stop… please…

_ "Mama… Mama… Don`t go… please…" I weeped as my head was on my mother`s stomach. _

_ "Mr. Heartfilia… she has half an hour to live… by her conditions that is…"a nurse said to Papa and then bowed to leave the room._

_ "Mama… I don`t want you to leave… I want you to stay and play with me and Michelle!" I exclaimed to my mother in hiccups and exhalation. _

_ Mama combed my now-messed-up hair back to show my wet and teary face and said, "Lucy, you are so special. My special little girl. If people say you are weak, show them you aren`t. You are stronger than you really think you are. If you are in doubt, just keep going. Live on with courage. Live on with the will to live for your Mama`s words. Live for the ones you love. Keep fighting like your Mama. I will watch you be strong, Lucy, stronger than your Papa and Mama. Just promise Mama one thing, Lucy."_

_ "Yes, Mama? I`ll do anything!" I sobbed._

_ "Live until your old, and have a family to make your Mama happy. And make sure I have some bloodline passed on. I want some kids!" Mama joked. I smiled weakly. Mama was fighting. She was trying her best to stay alive._

_ "Jude…" Mama called to Papa._

_ "Layla…" Papa answered._

_ "Keep Lucy happy," Mama smiled._

_ "I-I will, Layla! I will keep her happy!" Papa said as he ran to hold Mama`s hand._

_ "Lucy, promise… promise…" Mama started hacking and coughing violently, "Lucy… promise the boy you fall in love with…" Mama started to wheeze, "Your- you`re…" Then Mama started to close her eyes._

_ Her hand slipped out of Papa`s and her head fell to the side._

_ "Mama? Mama? Mama! No! Mama! Promise him what? My what? Mama!" I sobbed and tried my best at CPR. _

_ "Mama… Please stay… I don`t want you to go!" I kept performing CPR on Mama when I heard a loud *SLAP* and my face stung._

_ I looked at my Papa. He said, "She`s gone, Lucy. Stop trying. You are damaging her body."_

_ I looked at that man and ran. Ran to a place he wouldn`t find me. The town. Yes, Fiore. _

_ I could no longer feel happiness. No longer._

Mama… This is why this was brought back to me… I have to fight back. I won`t be called weak! I will not!

**_I WILL NOT BE CALLED WEAK! I WILL NOT GIVE UP! I WILL LIVE FOR THE ONES I LOVE! I WILL LIVE FOR MAMA`S PLACE! I HAVE TO BE STRONG! I WILL LIVE!_**

I dropped on my knees and screamed. Screamed on the top of my lungs. I will not give up. Not on Happy. Not on Erza. Not on Gray. Not on Mira. Not on Natsu. Not on Mama or Papa! Not on anyone! I WILL FIGHT!

I blacked out. _Lucy! Lucy! Come back!_

* * *

**Me: Ok! To continue with the day before! Its... Romeo`s turn!**

**Romeo: *sweating* Oh Mavis! How do you come up with this system of circulation? I`m no where near Lucy-nee or Juvia-san.**

**Me: *grins like Demi Lovato* Ok! Romeo, Truth or Dare?**

**Romeo: *sweats and looks at Wendy then at Natsu* Uh! Natsu-nii! Lets play Rock, Paper, Scissors, Fire!**

**Natsu: Ok...**

**Romeo: If you win, I do dare. If I win, I do truth!**

***Natsu wins***

**Romeo: ... *stares blankly* ... *looks at me* Vanna... I have to do Dare...**

**Me: *smiles like I drank too much coffee* Ok! Ok! I dare you to... Ask Wendy out!**

**Wendy: (0/0) **

**Romeo: *blushes* Wha-What?! I can`t- I don`t... BAHH! WENDY! DO YOU WANNA GO FISHING WITH ME?**

**Me: *sweat drops* not a very good date, i would say...**

**Wendy: Y-Yes!**

**Me: Yay! Now... moving on... Jellal! **

**Jellal: *flips hair seductively* Yes?**

**Me: Truth or Dare?**

**Jellal: Dare! **

**Me: I dare you to grab Erza`s slice of cake away from her and eat it! I wanna see her reaction!**

**Jellal: *grabs cake and eats it* Yumm!**

**Erza: *Smiles* It`s ok!**

**Gray + Natsu: *Jaw drops* WTF?!**

**Me: Hmm... that`s really odd for a reaction... **

**Happy: Erza llllliiiiiiiiiikkkes Jellal.**

**Erza: *shakes fist at Happy* I`m going over there!**

**Me: *holds out hand* No Erza! It`s bad enough that you were called a devil in OVA 2 and now trying to beat cute innocent Happy up?**

**Happy: *makes a puppy- err cute neko face* Yeah!**

**Me: Now! moving on! Carla!**

**Carla: What?**

**Me: Truth or Dare?**

**Carla: Truth, obviously.**

**Me: Who would you rather choose as a friend, Lily or Happy?**

**Carla: Lily**

**Happy: *sulks in a corner of my studio* I see how it is.**

**Me: *pats Happy`s head* It`s fine buddy! At least she didn`t friend-zone you! ( ;D get it?)**

**Happy: *inhales deeply* Really?**

**Carla: *blushes* What? I don`t like Happy!**

**Happy: *day dreams* you said my name!**

**Me: Ok! Now it`s Natsu`s turn! Truth or Dare?**

**Natsu: Dare of course! *raises fired fist* I`m fired up!**

**Me: ... ok...**

**Me: I dare you to kiss Lucy!**

**Natsu: *Stands in the middle of the circle and just.. stares* ... *Runs to Lucy and kisses her on the forehead***

**Lucy: *blushes* KYAA! Don`t be violent, Natsu! I almost fell over!**

**Me: Oh ho ho! It`s pretty late! Until next time, it will be Gray, Erza, Happy, and Wendy!**

**Me: BYEE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Minna, I felt really wierd writing this but yeah... Writer`s block finally got to me... hard this time.. I apologize for having this out of the blue. I really am! But I hope you can read this :D**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"Lucy…. Come back… I need you," Natsu was sprawled on the floor. His arm was reaching to the spot I disappeared at.

Adalia, in her lizard mode, smiled and stomped the living hell out of Natsu. Natsu screamed at every stomp.

_No! Natsu! Keep fighting!_

"Natsu! I see someone coming from where Lucy was at!" Happy informed Natsu as he wiped his tears from his furry face.

"W-What?" Natsu said in surprise while he moaned in pain.

"I-It`s… LUCY!" Happy said.

"No! That`s impossible! She must have had a lot of power in herself. But I used it when she lost the battle!" Adalia hissed.

Natsu smiled at Adalia and said, "Never underestimate Lucy Heartfilia!"

**Natsu`s P.O.V.**

I smiled at Adalia and said, "Never underestimate Lucy Heartfilia!"

I looked at the place where Lucy was reappearing at, and she was there. Her whole body. Her big bust, her golden blonde hair, and that ass. **(I felt weird writing that part XD) **

"Happy, try to wake Lucy up!" I said to Happy.

"No need! I`m ready to continue my fight!" Lucy said as she struggled to stand up.

"No! Lucy! You are getting…" I got stomped on by Adalia.

"Let`s go weak blondie!"

**Lucy`s P.O.V.**

I watched as Natsu got stomped on, and Adalia said, "Let`s go weak blondie!"

My legs felt like they were going to collapse, but I put support on myself on the chair Adalia had sat on earlier today.

"Adalia… I need to know something first. What happened to you? You were a baby and now you are… what? Ten now?"

"That mural up there, it explains everything. It`s a king Gila Monster on a mountain. With all, no everything that is as lowly as a human bowing to him. Every living thing! That monster`s name is Reptilicus! Reptilicus of power! He was a creation of the master wizard, Zeref!" Adalia said with her eyes in a crazy stance. Adalia laughed like a maniac, "Reptilicus watched over me. He is the only one I shall care for! I shall repay him by getting that Iris! I will get that Celestial King`s Iris!"

"Do you know how long it`s been since you`ve seen your mother?" I yelled at Adalia.

"Twenty damn years! Twenty! I had to wait twenty damn years to find someone who would take my request! And you did! Ten years humanely and ten immortally! Do you know how long that is?" Adalia said with her eyes as wide as the overly attached girlfriend`s eyes. **(Sorry that's the only way for me to describe it :P )**

"Adalia… How did you change to this?" a faint voice called coming from the door. I look at the nearest corner of me and Natsu was there.

_No, Janie! Don`t come in! Leave right now!_

"Adalia, my sweet baby, is now a dark immortal devil!" Janie walked in with her deadly stare.

"It is nice to see you, Janie," Adalia said as she returned to her human state. She licked her lips. "Requip magic, Golden Dagger of Sacrifice!" And a golden dagger appeared in Adalia`s hand.

"I`m going in for the kill!" Adalia said licking her lips, and she stared at me.

She ran at the speed of Racer when he was "reborn". I was ready for her. Until… Until… She ran toward Natsu. Defenseless Natsu.

"No!" was all I could say as I ran my hardest to Natsu.

"Ice make- Shield!" yelled a voice coming from the darkness of the outside. I fell to my knees and cried in relief.

"Lucy, get out! I`ll take care of this!" The scarlet requip mage called to me.

I got up and wiped my tears. I then called to Erza, "NO! This is my fight Erza! This is not yours! Now get Natsu and back me up when I need it!" I looked at Natsu in grief. That was a really close one.

Erza nodded as she under stood and accompanied Gray with dragging Natsu out of the house.

I looked back at Adalia and tried to walk toward her. I told Janie to leave. "Adalia, explain to me… what did Reptilicus tell you?"

Adalia glared at me and sneered, "He told me… that my mother had left me… Left me! I was told that she left me to die! To starve and cry… to… to get killed by the monsters in the forest… I grew with Reptilicus! He wants that Iris! I will kill her for that flower!"

I looked at Adalia in the eyes as I walked closer to her. She looked at me as her eyes were tearing up. I said, "Your sister and mother have been trying their best to survive to see you again. And you surrendered to a sinful demon. Do you feel proud to kill your innocent mother? You would kill the person who gave birth to you over the demon who killed your father and tricked you?"

"No! No! Reptilicus wouldn`t do that to me! Never!" Adalia said to me as she grabbed my shirt.

I sneered at Adalia and said, "Your just a clueless child who wants attention. I know how you feel. I was like you. Trying to impress my papa after my mama died. Don`t worry. I don`t want to hurt you. I don`t want you to die. I want you to notice what you are dong that is wrong. I want you to apologize to your mama for doubting her."

Adalia looked at me and wiped her tears. Adalia said, "You forgive me for casting that spell on you?"

I nodded, "Hai."

"Even when I almost killed your friend?" Adalia asked as she looked down.

"That. I will not forgive you for, but I want you to forget what you are doing wrong and step into a better life," I said as I tilted my head and smiled.

"Never! Adalia wouldn`t do that!" A voice hissed, "Indeed, I did trick her but she`s still in my power!" A man covered with scales walked toward me and had the same expression as Gajeel. He had sunglasses on with a white tank with baggy black jeans. He licks his lips and brought out a card that had Adalia`s picture on it.

"Rep-Reptilicus!" Adalia said she slid behind me.

"What`s that? What are you holding?" I questioned Reptilicus.

"It`s similar to a voo-doo doll! I control Adalia now!" Reptilicus said as he pushed his sunglasses up his nose, "Adalia come to me!"

"What- What`s happening? My body is moving by itself! Lucy-Onee-sama, help me!" Adalia said as she frowned.

"Why? You befriended a little girl just to turn her into your puppet?" I said. My expression was grave.

"What`s wrong with it?" Reptilicus asked as he stuck his tongue out.

"I will beat you to a pulp," I said as I smiled at him yandere style.

I took outFleuve d'étoiles and whipped Reptilicus, but tried to avoid hurting Adalia.

"No whip can hurt me," Reptilicus pounded on his chest and smiled, "I am a hard shelled beast, but I am harder in bed. You`re invited to my bed any time." "KYAA! PERV! PERV!" I screamed while pointing at Reptilicus.

Reptilicus licked his lips (gosh this guy likes licking his lips) and laughed as he said, "Sweetie, we all know every guy has a pervy side."

I was stumped. So I devised a sneaky plan. Gray`s ice melted and created a puddle on the ground. I slyly slid Aquarius`s key into that puddle.

"Oh? My bra is falling down…"

I regretted my plan as soon as Adalia said, "Ehh?"

Reptilicus was drooling and his nose bled out excessively.

"Oh! Um! Put it back on!" Reptilicus is _that_ perverted? That is as creepy as being stalked by a serial killer.

I felt like dying when I had my bra fall to the floor. Luckily, my shirt was still on.

I pretended to cry, "Marry me, Reptilicus. I am so lonely! Please!"

Reptilicus`s eyes were twinkling as if he found free gold. He said, "Of course! I would!" I regret this so much.

I then pretend giggled, "Only if you catch me first!" I ran around the house giggling like a dumb idiot.

Then I called out, "Open the gates to the Water Bearer`s Palace, Aquarius!"

* * *

**Me: Ok! something went wrong I think cuz it has all these different fonts. If there`s a problem please PM me. I am having trouble with the Document Manager right now... OK! Now we are gonna continue the game! **

**Me: I got some report that I`m not following the rules by adding the little chats in the end of each chapter. so i gotta make this snappy!**

**Wendy, Happy, Erza, Gray you all have to kiss the one you like! The End!**

**Gomenasai.. D:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! so this story turned out longer than i thought... and I hope you guys enjoy this (or not) Arigatou, Minna!**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Natsu`s P.O.V.** This was the first thing I heard when I wake up, "Marry me, Reptilicus. I am so lonely! Please!"

Oh hell naw! I fall asleep and then my Lucy wants to get married to a person, and I don`t even know what he looks like yet.

I tried getting up but my legs would not listen to me. "Get the f**k up now, legs! Get the F**k up, now!" I kept trying to get up. That`s when I heard Lucy giggling like how she giggled when she was with Dan. OH HELL NAW!

I got up and walked to the house from the forest. Every step I took made me want to yelp in pain. My legs were weak so I supported myself on trees that were lining the forest. I heard more giggling. Oh god, I can`t stand this one bit! I am coming Lucy!

You are not gonna be taken by this guy named Reptilicus! You`re mine! I finally reach the house and yelled, "Oi, who`s this Reptilicus son of a boy?"

I gawked at Lucy as I saw her bra on the ground. I looked at her, then at her bra, then at her, then at her bra, then her again. It felt like I was staring at her for five minutes.

Lucy stared at me and said, "Natsu! Fall back!" I didn`t know what she meant so I started to walk into the house. Then, a wave came toward me.

HOLY MAVIS!

** Lucy`s P.O.V**.

I saw Natsu at the door after I grew tired of running around giggling like I was a freaking crazy weirdo. I told him to fall back as in get out of the door way, but he just freaking marched in like he was something that needed to be there. Aquarius washed out everyone, including me.

I told Aquarius, "Aquarius, you need to stop washing me away in your wave…"

"Uhmmm? You complaining about me? Would you wanna be washed away? Uhmmmm?" Aquarius enquired.

"Now that I think about it, I`m fine with being washed away," I said as I backed away from her.

"Well, I need to go. My boyfriend is waiting for me. Yes, my boyfriend. You should get one, too." Aquarius quantified. She waved me off and went back to the spirit world.

"Y-You didn`t have to repeat boyfriend twice… Nor did I need one. Unless it is Natsu…" I said as I blushed and looked around the front yard of the house.

I searched for Natsu, but I couldn`t find him… Nor Erza or Gray… Something smells fishy…

"Natsu! Erza! Gray! Where the hell are you, minna?" I sniveled.

"I`m here, L-Lucy!" a voice called. I could not make out who it was, but I ran. Please-Please-Please be Natsu or Gray or Erza or Happy… Wait. Where was Happy the whole time? Did something happen to him?

I ran to the location where I heard the call. No one…

"Baha! I finally got you now!" it was Reptilicus`s scratchy voice! I ran as fast as I can, but Reptilicus caught me in a bear-hug and wouldn`t let go, "Now, let`s go and plan our wedding. Shall we?"

I struggled under his grasp. I stomped on his foot. "Ow!" I cried.

"Baha! I have no weakness, you see? Zeref gave me a full body armor!" Reptilicus whispered in my ear. I could hear him licking his lips.

I could not take this… No, I can`t. I thrashed under Reptilicus`s grip. With no luck, I felt him touching my butt.

"KYAA!" I screamed, "YOU! YOU! TOUCHED MY ASS! GET YOUR SCALY HANDS OFF THERE! AND DON`T THINK ABOUT THE CHEST!"

"Calm down, babe. It`s gonna be fun once we get in bed," Reptilicus chuckled in a way that it sounded like he had a rape face on… I quivered.

"Hiyah!" a blue fur ball yelled as he kicked Reptilicus`s head. I ran toward the other side of the forest opening and watched Reptilicus. Happy flew beside me and said, "NIN NIN!"

Reptilicus cried in woe and said, "Dumb ass little cat! I put you where I put Adalia! How`d you get out?"

Happy said, "Never underestimate a ninja! NIN NIN!"

I looked at Happy and said, "Go get Adalia. I`ll deal with him." I petted Happy on his head.

"She`s already out! She`s looking for her mom, baka," Happy said in a matter of factly.

"Don't call me an idiot! And you better back me up when I need you," I said to Happy while brandishing my fist above his head.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy said in his 'Aye, Sir' Pose.

"Oh, Lucy still wants to fight, eh? Ok! Let`s go! I`m not gonna hold back this time!" Reptilicus grinned evilly.

I nodded. Neither was I.

I took out Fleuve d'étoiles and jumped at Reptilicus. He drop kicked me down. I dropped to the floor and slid a few feet.

"Lucy!" Happy cried. I beamed back at him and told him I was alright.

I got up and winced. My rib cage was bleeding, but that didn`t stop me. That lizard had ruined a perfect family. He dared to take advantage of a child that did have a family, but was conceived to think her own family wanted her to die. I don`t want people to suffer like me. I don`t want them to not have a happy life.

I gazed at Reptilicus and asked him, "Why do you want the Celestial King Iris anyways?"

"That flower can grant wishes. Any kind. So I want it so I could ask for a world without useless people. A world that every villain fantasizes about. A world full of people fighting for their right to live, but the only people who will survive will be the ones who will take mages and use them as slaves. Zeref promised me a spot in that world. I will be a creature that will own mages, and I will make mages fight each other to the death. It will be luxurious and entertaining!"

"Fudge you!" was all I could say. Then, I jumped at Reptilicus; he dodged me attack and punched me in the stomach. I felt the tangy taste of iron in my mouth.

I spit out some of my blood and wiped my mouth. I looked at Happy; he had a worried look on his face. I suddenly felt as if I am Natsu. I am Natsu looking for the weak little Lucy, but weak little Lucy is not so weak or little any more.

I stood up and kept jumping at Reptilicus, but failed at every try. Reptilicus kneed me in the gut, and I felt like barfing all my organs out.

I tried standing up for the last time, but was sent down before I could take a step off the ground.

"LUCY!" Happy said as his eyes enlarged.

"No, Happy, I can do this!" I said as I smiled at him.

Reptilicus gave me a blow to the head with his fist. I blacked out.

* * *

**So... What do ya think? Writers block can really get to me. Well sorry if there`s any mistakes because there was this bug on my laptop and its seriously killing everything in my laptop... so sorry about Ch. 13 the last paragraph was all bunched up... I felt like my life ended when my sister pointed it out... So yeah. Arigatou!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter guys! Hey, If you wanna sequel, PM me or review k? Arigatou!**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"Hello, Lucy," a voice said with a sing-songy tone.

I moaned and felt my head. "Where am I?"

"You are in your conscience. Well, more like I am here to deliver you a message, Little Heartfilia," said the same person. I saw dots and circles, so I shook my head.

My brain then recovered and the person in front of me was Mavis Vermilion.

"M-Mavis?!" I yelled. I couldn`t believe it! It`s been so long since I last saw her.

"Lucy, you have been fainted in my doing to avoid you being defeated and to give you a message," Mavis looked at me sternly.

"W-what is it?" I asked Mavis.

"You are a descendant of one of the Heartfilia, no?"

"I-I am!"

"Good- Good! Okay. You have been a born child of both Layla and Jude Heartfilia. I am here to tell you that you have a power in you that you have yet to discover. It`s powerful and cursed, but it may help you in your times in need. I was sent here by your mother just to inform you this. Ta-Ta now, "Mavis waved off.

"Wait! What power? Why is it cursed? How did I have this power?" I screamed to Mavis. She was gone before I could ask.

This power… I will open it to free the Stallione family from their cursed life.

_I open thee, thy power of me, The sacred power of the secret rule, Heartfilia Crest Secrecy!_

* * *

**Happy`s P.O.V.**

"Lucy…" I felt my eyes stinging, "Don`t die!"

"Tch!" Reptilicus walked up to me and said, "You wanna see something?" He picked me up by my body. I couldn`t pull away from his grip.

"N-No!" I cried.

"Too bad! You are gonna see something anyways!" Reptilicus sneered, and he walked over to Lucy.

Reptilicus ripped part of Lucy`s clothes off and tied my body up, and put me aside. Reptilicus licked Lucy`s face.

"Stop! Don`t do that to Lucy!" I cried.

Reptilicus chortled at me. "Baha! Watch this little kitty," He ripped part of Lucy`s skirt and shirt.

"STOP! NATSU WILL STOP YOU! HE WILL KILL YOU!" I cried uncontrollably.

Reptilicus got up and came toward me. I closed my eyes.

"Stop. You are not hurting my nakama," I heard someone say. I open my eyes to see Lucy getting up and gave Reptilicus a death stare.

"Baha, you sure are persistent," Reptilicus said as he raced toward Lucy.

**Lucy`s P.O.V.**

I woke up to see Reptilicus trying to hurt Happy, I stopped Reptilicus and said, "You are not hurting my Nakama." I gave him a blank stare.

"Baha, you sure are persistent," Reptilicus said as he started to race toward me.

I scooted aside and touched Reptilicus`s forehead, with two fingers, as he passed by.

"What the F.." Reptilicus stopped mid-word screaming and holding his head in his hands.

"_It`s powerful and cursed"_

I walked up to Reptilicus and touched his head with my palm.

"STOOOOOOOOOOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" he yelled madly. That's what you get.

I whispered quietly, "Leave my presence right now."

Reptilicus was transported to the Council Prison with my reports of his charge of murder.

"Lucy…" Happy said quietly.

"I-I know you are scared of me now… but I`ll have to go for a bit. Two years to be exact," I said as I looked down disappointedly.

"Why Lucy?" Happy asked as I untied him.

"Because I have a family curse on me. I have a power that is only passed by family bloodline. The Heartfilia Crest Secrecy," I explained to Happy.

* * *

_Everything you touch with that magic, you will be sentenced one year for each touch in the realm that no one was known to return. Are you sure you want to use it?_

_Yes, I do. I will use it to protect other families from further harm and protect my nakama._

_Very well, you know the consequences so use your power wisely._

_Hai!_

* * *

"Lucy! You`re glowing!" Happy cried.

"I`m leaving, Happy," I said.

"No! Don`t go Lucy! We`ll need you!" Happy cried.

"It`s only two years," I smiled weakly.

"But- But!" Happy whined as tears rolled down his face.

"Tell Natsu that I`ll be waiting and that I love him. Tell everyone that I wish to see them in two years…" I couldn`t help but cry. I let tears roll down my face.

And it turned all white.

**Natsu`s P.O.V.**

I tried smelling for Lucy, but I lost her scent at some time. I sniffed as Erza and Gray were behind watching me, so they could play follow-the-leader.

I caught a whiff of Happy and decided to go to him first because he can`t defend himself that well.

Then we found him sitting and holding a piece of cloth.

"Happy!" I yelled and ran to him grinning. Happy turned to me and cried even more.

"What happened?" I asked Happy as I petted his head.

"L-Lucy`s gone."

Erza jumped in, "What do you mean?"

"She used a cursed magic to defeat Reptilicus! And She did it for us and Adalia`s family."

Gray also came into it and yelled, "Lucy! She should have asked us!"

Erza said, "No! She wanted it for her own, respect her decisions."

I couldn`t believe it… The girl I loved… is gone… Like how Lisanna happened… now… Lucy…

"She`s coming back in two years," I heard Happy snivel.

"That`s not long! We can wait!" Erza said while faking her smile.

Two long years… Lucy is gonna be gone two long years…

"And she said she loves you, Natsu," Happy added.

I started to tear up and I collapsed. Two years, Lucy. Two Years.

* * *

_Two Years Later…._

"Wow! Fiore changed a lot over two years! I wonder if Fairy Tail is still number one? Hmm. I guess I`ll have to find out!"

* * *

**So what do ya think? Thanks Minna or showing me how much you love my writing! I love you all! Hope you guy liked this Fan Fic!**

**Signing off, Vanna Banana**


	16. Chapter 16

Eto, Minna... I have some stories to post but I can`t do all at once... so... there is a poll in my profile. Please vote? there are wierd stuff, but FWNW2 is in the poll... **Arigatou...** :)


End file.
